hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwun
|kana = ドゥーン |name = Dwun (Wdwune) |also known as = Wdwune |manga debut = Chapter 184 |anime debut = Episode 92 (1999) Episode 75 (2011) |japanese voice = Rakkyo Ide (1999) Takuma Suzuki (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Brown |eyes = Black |occupation = G.I. Gamemaster |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Dwun (ドゥーン, Dwun) is one of the game masters and creators of the game Greed Island. His actual name was Wdwune, until Ging decided to change his name into Dwun so that its initial can be a D in G.R.E.E.D. I.S.L.A.N.D. Appearance Dwun has shaggy hair and he wears untidy clothes. He has a big toothy smile and always seems to have a cigarette in his mouth. He also seems to be missing one tooth. Personality Dwun's a smoker and lives in a room that looks like a small rubbish dump, therefore he has a rather difficult time literally digging up the end game items. He seems very spontaneous and easily angered but tends to cool down quickly while still holding long term grudges. Background At some point in his life he met and befriended Ging. After the creation of Greed island Ging changed the official spelling of his name from Wdwune to Dwun. He has also learned nen at some point. He is also a licensed hunter and therefore had to take and pass the hunter exam at some point in his life. Plot Greed Island arc After Gon, Killua, and Biscuit clear Greed Island. They head to the final city in the game Limeiro and Gon heads into the castle and is greeted by List. List leads Gon to Dwun's room which is covered in piles and piles of rubbish. Dwun is seen playing a video game and when Gon and List arrive he tells the two to come in. After List tells him that Gon is the player who achieved the highest score from Eeta's trivia game. Dwun tells Gon that he was waiting for him and he heard that he was Ging's son, he then tells Gon to have a seat by him. Gon confused by Dwun's request since there was no place to sit, because of all of the garbage, so Dwun makes a spot by moving some of the rubbish around. After making a spot for Gon to be able to sit at, Dwun rummages through the garbage and finds and gives Gon the final card of the game, the Ruler's Blessing (G.I card).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 184 While Gon gazes in amazement at the card Dwun snickers and reveals to him that nobody on the island has any information pertaining to Ging's whereabouts. This surprises Gon, while it amuses Dwun whom knew Gon thought they had some information on him and even asks Gon if he thought that he was the master of the island. Gon replies no, he didn't think his dad anything to with Greed Island anymore, which is good since Dwun confirms Gon's notion. When List suggests they should move on to the next even Dwun agrees and tells Gon since he's collected all 100 cards there's one more thing he has to do. Dwun then rummages through the piles of rubbish in his room looking for something, until finally he finds a three slot binder. Dwun tells Gon that binder allows him to take 3 cards of the 100 cards he's collected of his choice to bring back with him to the real world and the 3 cards, but also mentions that he can't keep 2 identical cards in the binder. As Gon looks and seemingly ponders Dwun then asks what kind of ending Gon would like, either the normal ending or an ending of his own. Gon decides he wants to have the normal ending because it wasn't just him that cleared the game and if he chooses the normal ending other people can see it as well. Dwun with a smile understands Gon's decision while List scolds Dwun for teasing Gon and informs him that there's no real ending to the game, much to Gon's surprise. After clearing that up List and Dwun introduce themselves and list further explains that not only himself and Dwun, but 10 other friends of Ging created the game. And the name Greed Island comes from from the first letter of each of the game masters. List and Dwun making the L and the D, while Ging, Eeta, Elena, and Razor make respectively make up the G, two Es, and R of Greed Island. After List mentions a parade was going to be held for Gon for winning Greed Island and at the harbor he'll get to chose his 3 cards and complete the game. Dwun asks Gon if he wants to know more about his Dad to which Gon of course replies yes. Dwun then tells Gon that his Dad was a really cruel guy. Dwun then asks Gon what does he think the first letter to his name is, to which Gon replies D and Dwun then exclaims he knew he'd say that. Dwun then goes on a tirade about how his name used to start with W and that once his name was Wdwune, and even the oldest member thought his name started with D. So when the project to start making the game began he said his name started with a W, so then Ging decided to remove the W the end of his name to make the D in Greed. Dwun then asks Gon if he can believe that he changed his name for the sake of the game. List explains that all Ging had to do to make it happen was use a computer and a phone in a minute. Dwun then continues his tirade saying that not only he removed the W to his name, but also the 'e' at the end as well. But List mentions, because Ging changed his name his luck improved, to which Dwun agrees and mentions that his health got better, he won a lot of lotteries, and he even got a girlfriend. Dwun then says that the amount of letters in a person's name apparently changes your luck and that Gon should try it sometime. Dwun, List and Gon then talk something over amongst themselves and Dwun is later see dancing at the party held in the castle held in Gon's honor beating the game. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Dwun along with List made attended the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman and to vote for a new Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 He's seen again later with List, and Gon's friends appear in the hospital where Gon's being given intensive-care treatment to visit him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 Dwun is later seen during the Eighth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman sitting with Ging and List in the front row.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 332 Before the top 4 candidates start their debate amongst themselves, Dwun is seen acting laid back and waiting for the debate to begin. And after the Eighth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman he's seen getting back into his seat next to Ging.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 During the Ninth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman when Gon appears in the auditorium in the Hunters Association where Chairman Election was being held, he and List are seen waving to Gon trying to get his attention, much to Ging's dismay.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 Dwun is shown smirking with List at Ging whom seemingly loathes the two for pointing him out to Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 Trivia *'Dwuns room may have been a reference to a photo of '''Yoshihiro Togashi' in his room with a pile of rubbish dump scattered around him while playing a game called "Dragon Quest". References Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island's Gamemasters Category:Male characters Category:Hunter